gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus
The AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus is a close combat variant of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal from the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. ''It is piloted by Flit Asuno.'' Technology & Combat Characteristics A new form of the Gundam AGE-1 developed by the AGE System. Reminiscent of a wrestler, the Titus is a specialized melee combat form and the emitters across its body allow it to perform devastating physical attacks. The Titus was developed to counter the Ovv-a Baqto Episode 8 "A Deadly United Front for the AGE System's answer was to demonstrate overwhelming combat power that combines offense and defense According to p.62 of the Gundam Age Vol. 2 novelization, the Titus wear was developed for use in urban combat.. Aside from the Baqto the Titus's power is quite effective against the Ovv-f Gafran, however its speed is quite low, leaving it severely disadvantaged against the high-speed Xvv-xc Zedas Episode 9 "Secret Mobile Suit. By releasing the system's limiter, the AGE-1 Titus can enter a "maximum output" mode. Episode 14 "Flash of Sorrow" Armaments ;*Beam Emitters :The Gundam Titus's arms and legs are equipped with a number of beam blade emitters. These beam blades are combined with the Titus's powerful strength to destroy the enemy. "Gundam Titus AGE-1" Assembly Instructions , 1/144 scale Gundam HG model AGE, No.05, Bandai, (2011) ;*Beam Lariat :Emitters in the forearm wrap the Gundam's forearm in a powerful circular beam blade. This beam blade is used in a wrestling-style lariat attack where the Gundam rams the enemy with its outstretched arm. "Gundam Titus AGE-1" Assembly Instructions , 1/144 scale Gundam HG model AGE, No.05, Bandai, (2011) According to p.62 of the Gundam Age Vol. 2 novelization, the beam generator devices work on the same principle as the DODS rifle's Drill-Orbital Discharge System, compressed by gravitational field effect to destroy targets at the molecular level. The Titus wear is designed with the pursuit of maximum attack power without damaging interior surroundings of a space colony. ;*Beam Shoulder Emitters :The Gundam Titus has four emitters in each shoulder which create four short beam blades that are used to enhance the unit's shoulder impacts. This attack seems to have more power than the five beam blades from a Baqto's spread beam cannon. "Gundam Titus AGE-1" Assembly Instructions , 1/144 scale Gundam HG model AGE, No.05, Bandai, (2011) ;*Beam Knee Emitters :The Gundam Titus has three emitters in each knee which create three short beam blades that are used to enhance the unit's impacts with beam blades. "Gundam Titus AGE-1" Assembly Instructions , 1/144 scale Gundam HG model AGE, No.05, Bandai, (2011) System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam AGE-1 engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only person who can use this system is Flit himself. In order to mobilize the Gundam, the AGE Device must be used. History For the history of the AGE-1 Titus, go to ''Flit Asuno's page'' Gallery 81032580.jpg|Beam Lariat 636657gjtdmhe.gif|Beam Knee Kick Mg_age-1_titus.jpg|1/100 MG Gundam AGE-1 Titus box art Hg-titus.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-1T Titus box art Ag-titus.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-1T Titus box art 2345678.png|Legs of the Titus cfvgbhjnmk.png dfghjk.png ertyuio.png|Arm of the Titus rydcgjvhkb.png setrxfchgjv.png strxfhcg.png Age-titus-max_output.png|maximum output References 356778MS4335.jpg 10172133k.jpg Notes and Trivia *'''Madoka Titus is a meme depicting Madoka Kaname using AGE-1 Titus's limbs, similar to MS Girl. Originated from Futaba Channel's Inner Model board (模型裏板, mokei uraban), the meme is based on a collaboration of 1/144 scale Gundam AGE-1 Titus parts and a Madoka Kaname figma. While this was made purely for fun, somehow the meme caught interest due to how fitting it is. While one has to perform minor modifications on the legs (either the Gunpla parts or the figma's legs) in order to fit the Gundam parts properly into the figma, the arm parts can be attached right away.Derived from Madoka Titus, meme using other girls from Madoka Magica such as Mami Desperado and Homura Spallow also exist, but none has archived the same level of popularity. Madoka titus.jpg|SD Madoka Titus Madoka titus2.jpg|Art by Shigehiro Madoka Titus3.jpg|Art by Kiku Hitomoji 24409130.jpg|Madoka Titus Maximum Output, art by Kimagure Ringo Madoka titus4.jpg|Parody "Box Art", by Kaneda Mitsuko MadoTitus.jpg|Madoka Titus Artwork by カリフラワー MadoTitus HomuSpallow.jpg|HG 1/144 & Figma hybrid External Links AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus on MAHQ Madoka Titus on pixiv Encyclopedia Category:Advanced Generation mobile suits